Pantyhose continue to have widespread acceptance as a suitable form of leg covering for women. The cost of pantyhose range from around $2.00 to over $10.00 depending upon the quality, size and color of the material. Just one snag or run and the pantyhose are usaully discarded. That can amount to a sizeable expenditure, especially when the snage or run appears on the first day of wearing. Curiously enough, there is no known commercially available pantyhose mender which will both decorate and repair runs and snags.
Careful analysis of the problems encountered with the existing prior art structures led to the conclusion that the ideal pantyhose mender should be decorative, easy to apply without the use of heat, and protective on both sides of the stocking. Unfortunately, as will be seen below, none of the prior art devices possesses all of these desired attributes.
U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,569,398, 2,596,965 and 2,667,004 all relate to ornamental stockings whereby metal, glass, gems and like jewelry pieces can be applied thereto. These patents do not mend pantyhose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,115 applies a transfer to a special reinforced section of the stocking. The present invention can be used on an existing pantyhose on the market and does not require a specialized stocking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,114 relates to a complicated process for mending fabrics and could not be easily applied on the spot like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,442 calls for applying heat to an indicia bearing means to effect a transfer onto the leg apparel.
A common way of initially sealing a snag is to apply a clear fingernail enamel thereto. This method looks tacky as the snag is still observable and only lasts for a short period of time.
The present invention eliminates all of the problems inherent in the above described disclosures. The present invention has a decorative outside front surface to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the pantyhose, utilizes a waterproof adhesive requiring no heat for application, and has a matching backpiece so both the inside of the pantyhose are repaired.